nfffandomcom-20200213-history
Aburame Clan
History The Aburame Clan formed under a dark-history rather. The Clan was once a user of voodoo and evil magic. It was this time many feared the Aburame Clan and it merely became their nature to just remain quiet. Their goal was to gain power and riches and enhance the human body through mideval like grasps. During the Clan wars, it became apparant they weren't useful much and no countries took their offers for mission requests. Soon after as the Aburame Clan slowly began to die out, the leader of the Aburame Clan discovered the Queen of The Destruction Bugs. They made a pact since that day, as long as the Queen supplied the leader usage over the bugs they can feast off of their chakra and have a place to stay. The Queen took this offer and immediately infected the ninja. It soon then became a ceremony, the bugs being once rare, slowly began to mass-multiply. The Leader then began to place one male bug and one female bug within each newborn which would grow to manipulate as the Kikkaichu No Jutsu, their hidden technique. Luckily, because of the nature of the Destruction Bugs, no bug would be sterile and they could just multiply after multiply. The Clan began to gain a rather interesting sympathy towards bugs as they became a Container, their scientific ambitions now gone. The Clan began to be sent on assassination missions and search and find missions by countries and slowly became popular. No one would war with them because of the nature of the bugs thus most Clans would try to avoid the Aburame Clan, except for their Rival Clan the Kamizuru. Each mission sent, the Aburame Clan would always find a Kamizuru ninja to counter them and thus a battle would occur. Different regions inspired these ninja to battle. Finally, once Leaf Village was created, Aburame Clan was asked to join the alliance which they quickly said yes. Leaf Village beginning to look like a powerful nation finally made one of the new Village's allied decide to bring in the Kamizuru Clan. Bitter rivalries would continue, up into the point the Kamizuru Clan was practically destroyed by the Aburame Clan. In a time of war with the Hidden Rock Village, the Kamizuru Clan was sent to counter the Aburame Clan but the Aburame Clan quickly dispose of the Bee Manipulators, practically destroying their entire Clan. Over the years, the usage of their Destruction Bugs just seemed to get better and better. Abilities The ability of the Aburame Clan is a hidden technique and not a Kekkai Genkai. When an Aburame Clan ninja has either a son or daughter, the father would place one male bug inside of the sibling while the mother would place one female bug inside of the sibling. If one of them is not there at the time, one would supply both Male and Female Bug. If the Aburame lacks parents, they merely won't get the ritual done to them. The Destruction Bugs have a great ability of reproduction and adaption. The are impossible to seal up, considering they feast on the user's chakra they can continue to mass-multiply by the dozens. This places a lot of stress on an Aburame's chakra, thus they commonly have lower chakra pools than other ninja. The Destruction Bugs only have one Queen at a time. The Queen no longer remains within the body of Aburame ninja but it supplies destruction bugs in case of incidents occuring so the Aburame Clan ninja have back up. Each Queen only births one Queen within its lifetime, but because of the Queen's consciousness, it is able to forcively birth a Queen Destruction Bug. Queens grow to full-size in about 2 months, which is the size of a human heart approximately. Destruction Bugs feast off of chakra and thus they can follow someone's chakra entirely. More-so, the Aburame Clan ninja realize the abilities of their bugs and because the bugs can devour chakra itself they are the best Genjutsu tracers, being unable to be phased by it. Their adaption abilities make it easy to adapt to any technique and face it even stronger than before while the Aburame Clan Ninja have a successful way of tracking anyone down. Merely by placing one female bug on someone, they can track down this bug. The Female Bugs release an odor unable to be detected by anyone except the Male Bugs. It is rather strong, allowing them to follow someone from far distances. Because of the mass increase of Bugs within their body, their body has a set capacity of these bugs and can't go past it. The more they grow though, the more amount of bugs they can hold. Luckily, Destruction Bugs would never turn on their hosts, making a partnership. See also *Noted Aburame Characters Category:Clans